


The Serpent Speaks.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little descriptive scene of events in the Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent Speaks.

Between the fractured rock eternal coals hiss and smoke. The embers glow darkly as unseen lungs breathe toxic fumes across the crackling surfaces, constantly stoking the searing heat. Gouts of black tinted flames burst forth in the shimmering haze where smoke curls in a cloying miasma. In this hell two fallen angels had torn, ripped and shredded the soul of a hunter. All their impotent rage had been focused into creating exquisite tortures for the soul of the man who had prevented the fulfilment of their destiny. The fury of the angels had only increased as that fragile human soul fractured but would not break under their onslaught.

The final Horseman had walked into this void in the bedrock of Hell, unaffected by the hellfire and indifferent to the howls of rage from the fallen angels. He had gathered the damaged soul and strolled away through the smog and smoke. Deprived of their plaything the angelic brothers turned their anger on each other.

These two titans of the angelic host clashed against each other with such violence Hell shook and shuddered in response. Their efforts were nothing but a pale mockery of the grandeur their battle should have had in the world above. Eventually the futility of their fight dampened the flames of their rage and stillness rolled thickly over the Cage.

Into this deafening silence Lucifer unleashed his most powerful weapon; his words. He whispered softly to his brother and for all Michael’s skill on the battlefield he had no defences against his brother’s seductive words. Slowly, gently the Morning Star wormed his way into his brother’s mind and planted an idea. With care and patience the idea took root until Michael was almost convinced that it was of his own devising. He watched as his brother laid the groundwork for their escape, twisting the will of the usurper to fit his own ends. Michael held doubts of his brother’s trustworthiness until his chosen vessel appeared in Hell contaminated by the taint of the first murderer. His resolve hardened and Michael applied his strength to aiding Lucifer in their escape.


End file.
